


Double Mint Deadpool, Candy for Yeollie

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Series: Wade Wilson, Party Crasher, Fandom Hopper, Mercenary, Lover Boy, and all around Wise Wise Dude [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Idols, Author has a foul mouth, Boys In Love, Byun Baekhyun lover of one liners slow jams and tallish emo boys, Crack, Crack Crossover, Deadpool being Deadpool, Feelings, Gen, Growing Up, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Park Chanyeol needs a hug and Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol-centric, Ridiculous, Secret Relationship, Soft Park Chanyeol, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson understands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: It's Halloween at SM, time for company sanctioned fun, over the top costumes and-What The  bleeeeeeeeep?!? ANOTHER DEADPOOL?!?!Chanyeol is absolutely not in the mood for a conversation, to bad Wade Wilson has never really cared if anyone wanted to talk to him or not.He has something to say, several somethings actually
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol & Deadpool
Series: Wade Wilson, Party Crasher, Fandom Hopper, Mercenary, Lover Boy, and all around Wise Wise Dude [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786498
Kudos: 6





	Double Mint Deadpool, Candy for Yeollie

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one line weak joke I told myself, but Wade Wilson is never one to quietly fade away so I couldn't stop writing this in my head. 
> 
> Finally I gave up and here we are
> 
> Sometimes it's just easiest to let Wade have his way.

Halloween was wonderful, it was one of the few times of year that over the top was not only accepted but encouraged. You could be anyone, playing was encouraged, big dramatic bigger was the standard. 

Chanyeol loved Halloween. He loved dressing up, he loved the whole atmosphere at the annual company party, and he especially loved winning the annual SM costume contest. A contest that he was definitely going to win this year with his completely perfect made to order Deadpool costume. He looked amazing, Baek looked amazing, everyone was in a great mood, which was why he should have been having fun instead of mildly sulking on a forgotten surprisingly mediocre couch in the most distant corner of the party. 

He swirled the *also* surprisingly mediocre Bourbon in his glass with a half hearted sigh. It wasn't worth taking his mask off for so he was just swirling and swirling and swirling. Maybe they were cursed, doomed to have to have the same argument for the next 20 years, or whenever Baek got tired of his moods. 

*Fuck.Ouch*

He was aware he was probably being dramatic. In a minute he would have to get up and go apologize to the love of his life for being... sensitive...he supposed and then everything would be fine more or less. But for a few minutes he just needed to feel his feelings or they would boil over. He'd figured that much out over the years. Maturity or some such bullshit he supposed. 

A flicker of motion in the corner of his eye, caught his attention. From somewhere in the vicinity of the ceiling? He looked but there was nothing there. He could have sworn there was something or other up there. *Weird*

But there was a barely audible giggle. It sounded like it was right beside him. Feeling very much like he had somehow been transported to a very B grade horror movie, Chanyeol slowly turned his head to locate whomever was wheeze giggling, possibly at him. He was not in the mood for entertaining anybody. However what-who he was floored when he finally craned his neck to find A/The/Another Damn Deadpool perching ridiculously on the arm of the under padded couch.

*What The Fuck?!? ANOTHER DEADPOOL?!?!* 

"What the hell man?" He asked the new, second Deadpool. He was not in the mood for this, whatever the hell it was. The other Deadpool cocked his head and fairly coo'd "oooh I speak Korean now? Niiiiice. You know what I always say? Well of course you do other me, none the less, what I always say is, fuck a fourth wall, self aware characters with some hand wavey exposition get to have all the best fun." He covered his mouth, looked down in a demure shrug, and giggled like a stereotypical school girl.

He giggled, this other Deadpool, perched on the couch beside him, talking complete fucking nonsense, and honestly where the fuck did he even come from? The mystery new Deadpool giggled at his apparent joke like-like-like an Idol in an interview. Was he mocking him? Chanyeol choked on every emotion wrestling for space in his chest. 

"Ahh yes that" the other Deadpool interrupted him before he could even start asking the clusterfuck of questions he had, "Where did I come from? That is the question isn't it? Most recently, up there", he pointed at the rafters above him, as if that explained anything at all.

Chanyeol stared pointedly, utterly unable to make any actual words come out of his mouth. He wasn't accustomed to being speechless. He felt it didn't suit him in a very basic way. Quiet was not one of his charms. Not being able to speak any sort of coherent anything didn't slow this other Deadpool down at all. 

"Now I understand that's sort of a non-answer but it is also the truth so I thought I'd be nice and answer your most immediate angry thought bubbles first yeah? Before that, and this is going to give you a whole new migraine, before that I came from the DCU" The other Deadpool was positively gleeful, pausing momentarily to maximize the effect. Chanyeol flinched cursing under his breath, "-the fuck?"

"Aha!" Interloper Deadpool continued, "Do you know what I like most about you, other me? It's that the whole completely impossible aspect of this is not rating as high in your inner turmoil, as your 'wrong universe' geek reflex, and yeah that's true, it's not my universe but it's a great one, because the current love of my lives is from DC" This Fucking Bullshit Deadpool, clasped his hands to his chest like the tween girls did at fan signs, complete with literal heart eyes, obviously swooning. 

"You know something about unlikely love stories yourself though don't you, little ole other me? A little star-crossed love for your troubles? But no, dude you're obviously right, before that it was the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the Marvel comic universe...before that it was the imagination of a particularly suspiciously uncreative creator trying to capitalize on the success of Spider-Man and Deathstroke." He whispered the last part like they were conspiring...or passing particularly juicy gossip. Maybe for this other Deadpool/Real Wade Wilson(?!) it was. 

"Now did anyone ask me if I wanted to be a miserable, lonely, perpetually tragic, semi unlikable, self aware fictional character??? No they did not. Did I want that? No I did not. Did anyone ask if I wanted Ryan Reynolds abs? Also No. Did I want Ryan Reynolds abs? Yes I did!" Deadpool or actual Wade Wilson if Chanyeol was to believe his nearly incomprehensible excited rant. Wade(!?!) clapped his hands and bounced on the balls of his feet, like a kindergartner getting cake for lunch. 

"What the fuck?" Chanyeol whispered? Yelled? He didn't even know, what was anything at all anymore with another Deadpool, who was somehow way to flexible for regular human perching and insinuating... no, outright saying that he was actually the real live comic book character Deadpool.

Chanyeol's brain gave up trying to explain this to itself. But wait actually because no fucking thank you.

"We aren't star-crossed" Chanyeol grumbled.

"That's what you got out of all that? Ok man, you aren't star crossed?Good luck with your completely straight forward, not infinitely complicated love story, that isn't even supposed to exist but is definitely not star-crossed." Wade gave him a half hearted and slightly condescending 'comfort pat' on the arm. He loudly stage whispered to thin air "Isn't that adorable? He thinks they aren't star-crossed? He's so cuuuute. But seriously, I ship it."

"Oooh," Deadpool shifted gears lightening quick. Chanyeol couldn't keep track of this entirely baffling conversation. Wade squeezed his upper arm where his pat had turned a bit more sensual. Before Chanyeol could formulate a meaningful response to the last bit, before he could pull away or tell him to knock it off. Deadpool was off again, "ohhh you're all muscles under there...are you hot too? You're hot too! Dang other me, I think I'm a little jealous of myself" he laughed uproariously at his own joke, almost falling off the arm of couch where he was still perched. It was absurd.

"Hey man" the other Deadpool started, "I hate to interrupt a good inner monologue, welllll no I don't but Larry says I should be polite when I'm responding to other character's inner dialogue. Well actually he said that I shouldn't do it at all, but this is the same thing right? You won't tell? Ohhhhh good because honestly, I couldn't help noticing the power of your brood, from a whole other fandom and honestly I just hate to see myself sad so I thought I'd drop in and see if I could, you know, help" 

Chanyeol continued staring wordlessly. *What?* 

Deadpool Apparently™ seemed restless, leaning intensely into his perched position. "Say, other me, you know, you are pretty great at communicating emotions through the mask, I'm impressed. I mean I only do so well because frankly my physics are spurious at best. Am I right?" He punched Chanyeol in the shoulder lightly, like they were buddies, and not same costume nemesis embroiled in some incredibly unlikely prank or possibly inhabitants in some fan boy's nightmares? Perhaps this was a literal nightmare? If so he wished he'd wake up already.

"What-", Chanyeol had been ready to demand real answers when he was interrupted by Baekhyun's beautiful (loud) laugh washing over the party crowd. It immediately drew both Chanyeol's eyes and heart like a magnet. He'd been Byun Baekhyun magnetized practically since the day they met. Baek was, always had been, and always would be irresistible to him... which he supposed in an odd way was the crux of Chanyeol's problem. Professionally resisting Baek when there was all to much risk of social media exposure made him fucking grumpy. 

Baekhyun raised one eyebrow in question at the second Deadpool perched next to Chanyeol like an overgrown blood soaked house cat, a house cat who was rambling about comic physics and Ryan Reynolds' abs... Like that was just a thing people did casually. Chanyeol shrugged. *The fuck if I know* 

"So anyway, I was about to suggest to Ryan that we should make out"- The other Deadpool stopped his weird bullshit story, "and you aren't listening at all, what are you staring at so intensely that you can't appreciate a good fictional sorta Ryan Reynolds clone smut story anyway, hmm?" 

Wade followed Chanyeol's line of sight to where Baekhyun stood, across the room, in all his Halloween Byun Baekhyun glory. 

"Ohhhhh" he said, "I understand now, he's pretty glorious isn't he?" Wade awkward patted Chanyeol again as he asked his mostly rhetorical question. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes, under his Deadpool mask, sighing deeply. "He's entirely glorious, he's perfect basically, to me, maybe literally, as close to perfect as a human can be anyway. Sometimes I just feel so inevitably inadequate. He could wake up at any moment, add up all the ways I am absolutely not perfect, and realize he could have anyone. In those moments, watching him doing his job, smiling, flirting, when I can't quite be by his side. It's just gutting" Chanyeol paused, rubbing his eyes through the mask, "...and I don't even know why I told you that" 

Chanyeol eyed his drink in speculation. Maybe he was hallucinating? But no, Baek saw him too. He refused to think about it too hard. Instead he chose to stare, only the slightest bit forlorn as he took in the crowd of beautiful talented people that made up his peers and friends with a tired sigh. *He was not sulking. He was an adult* 

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" The other Deadpool literally yelled at him. For some reason no one else noticed or cared. 

"Excuse me, what the fuck?" Chanyeol stared, completely taken aback at what the fuck ever Wade-Wilson-I-Fucking-Guess said. 

"Look Yeol, yeah I know your name, bear with me bro, look, I get it, having big feelings is hard, it's exhausting, we need to take breaks from ourselves. But I'm looking at that guy, and I see someone who has busted his ass his entire life, moved figurative mountains to get where and what he wants. He is not a person who would or has ever settled in his damn life." 

Chanyeol snuffled a little in agreement. 

"So look dude, my cute, super size, sadder sad boy, me, you may not feel like you deserve him, but he believes you do. He chose you. He chose you, and he isn't settling. He chose you because you are who he wants, big ears, big emotions, and all. So like, get over it all ready... and you know you are gorgeous, talented, rich, and famous, so come on. You're being kind of ridiculous." 

Chanyeol felt the need to explain himself. He wasn't being totally ridiculous, partially ridiculous maybe, "Everyone we know is gorgeous and talented though, plenty more than me" 

Was he pouting? Maybe he was pouting. Wade definitely looked at him like a particularly obstinant child. Chanyeol took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, to be objective.

He rubbed his face with his hands for a minute, flopped over into his own lap, halfway hugging his knees. He was doing his best to disperse the tension there. The knots in his stomach slowly washed away...those things were true actually. This other Deadpoo- The Deadpool had really good points. Baekhyun was not a pushover or a victim, he wasn't weak, Regardless of how pretty, no beautiful he was. No matter how silly, and soft he could be. He was driven, focused, brilliant, and absolutely unwilling to settle for anything less than everything he wanted, needed, and could achieve. 

Gawddamn he loved that stunning, amazing man so much. He couldn't think of positive adjectives that weren't an understatement in comparison to actual Baekhyun.

Suddenly he remembered Deadpool and jerked upright to thank him for helping to talk him down, but he was just...gone? 

"What in the hell? What a weird night." He mumbled to himself

Chanyeol stood up, and loped, openly eager, to where Baekhyun was radiating smooth, professional, Idol cool in the middle of the huge Halloween party. 

Damn he loved Baek so much. He was the best of the best in Chanyeol's opinion. 

Slotting in behind Baekhyun, where he belonged, thank you very much, within the professionally celebrating, crowd. He tugged a little on Baek's sleeve to get his attention. 

Without even turning around Baekhyun leaned back the slightest bit, resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder "As if I didn't already know you were there." Baekhyun snickered at him, "as if I don't always know exactly where you are" 

Chanyeol instantly relaxed into the small touch, into Baekhyun's voice. His Angel. Forever. He sighed a little sigh that said so much... leaning down just a bit to whisper into the curve of Baekhyun's ear, "I know Baek, sometimes it all just feels to heavy...and I will never admit this to anyone else, but mayyybe you're a better actor than I am, sometimes I forget that too." 

Baekhyun turned around then so their foreheads were almost touching. He looked up into where he knew Chanyeol's eyes were behind the damn beloved Deadpool mask, "Jagi... I've said before, and I'll say as many times as you need to hear it, how in the world could I settle for a regular sized love after being blessed with a Park Chanyeol sized love for my entire adult life? Even when we were struggling, even when you barely spoke to me, you never stopped loving me. I'm not sure I would still know how to breathe without the strength of your love, it's sewn into my bones at this point. It's part of me. You are part of me Park Chanyeol, and you always will be. I can't imagine how dry and bitter this success would be without you. You have been a very real part of what has made this life so damn sweet Yeollie. I promise it's sweet enough for both of us" He paused, chuckling into the vicinity of Chanyeol's chin, "...and I am confessing to Deadpool. Jagi, the mask? Really?" 

Chanyeol sniffle laughed under his Deadpool defense mechanism. Even after all these years, Baekhyun being forward about his feelings still made Chanyeol a little teary.

"Are you crying under there Yeollie? Can you please take this off?" 

"No", Chanyeol sniffled again, laughing at himself this time, "it's for the contest. I am winning that damn contest." He smiled his best effervescent smile under the mask. "But thank you Baek. You always know...you just always know. I'm so thankful....and we should probably go mingle before one of these drunks posts a picture of us 'looking at each other' on Instagram. The shippers will pop a blood vessel or something. We can't have our precious eris straining themselves in their excitement now can we?" 

Baekhyun laughed in agreement as they stepped back a bit to put some "professional distance between them" 

Chanyeol noticed movement up above again, as they went about their evening. The other Deadpool - The The Deadpool was lurking in the rafters for whatever reason. Occasionally he even dangled in some gravity defying, toe curling, dangerous way, and shot him finger hearts to cheer him on. There were also more crude gestures, intermingled with extremely dramatic goodbye pantomime. Chanyeol was a professional,  
he could ignore the unicorn wank references.

Beside him Baekhyun seamlessly folded them into an existing conversation with several of their friends and colleagues, beaming, charming, and effervescent as usual. 

Chanyeol knew he was going to make music and love Baekhyun every single day until he died. 

He was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------  
> First Suho Solo Debut, Delight, Lit parts 1&2,  
> EXO-SC comeback so soon, and a Kai Solo by the end of the year  
> SuperM dropping tons of hints
> 
> Are you feeling the musical love yet? I know I am.


End file.
